


滥觞

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [4]
Category: John Wick(Movie)
Genre: M/M, Monster - Freeform, Prison
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: Marcus met John,he also met a monster.
Relationships: John Wick/Marcus, Mob/Marcus
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Kudos: 4





	滥觞

滥觞  
JOHN WICK  
JOHN WICK/MARCUS MOB/MARCUS  
坐得再远，都会有人忍不住相互讲话，所以不管再老都会被操。狱卒每天背着手看犯人们向倒霉蛋施以永远都不会腻味的把戏。一天一个，看得都烦厌了。而且监狱这么久了都没有能人进来。他们已经把监狱能玩的人都玩了个遍。狱卒只需要掰着手指头，往前数个一二三，就能推测今天会是谁被操。  
因为能进这个监狱的人都很不同寻常，所以当厉害的人搞到了打不过自己的人。自然，在他们那里，征服者就会产生无与伦比的征服感。当一个男人屈辱地被一堆男人轮流骑过之后，他才能真正被融为一体。不知道过了多少年，监狱就已经潜移默化形出了这么个规定。毕竟被送到这里来的都是在社会上不会再被写上姓名的人，也不再和外界有任何的连接。所以一下子，这里堆满了掌握各种技能的杀手或者商业犯罪的精英。不管在外面如何厉害，到了这里，唯一能用来讲话的就是自己的拳头。当你打不过身上全是纹身或者看起来很没劲但是已经拧断过很多人脖子的年轻人，你在这里就没有任何话语权了。有些人觉得活得没意思，到了外面天天给人卖命干活，结果被扔到这里，本以为可以早点一死了之快点解脱，结果就像掉进了地狱里。这个地方简直就是外界社会放大了十亿倍。好吧，如果你被在自己的牢房里莫名其妙毒死了，也不会有人为你伤心的。当你的尸体被拖到一堆已经长满蛆还爬来爬去的尸体上时，你才彻底解脱。要是你活着，肯定会后悔自己为什么要成为卖命的一份子。这件事情除了自己没人能替你想明白。  
破旧的牙刷，岌岌可危的须后水（这个东西对于他们来说，有点奢侈），每天看着各种印记斑斑的镜子，习惯了每天困乏无味又无处发泄。最后只能发展成自由活动时间里的色情暴力。  
没有任何原因地把叉子扎进坐在自己对面黑皮肤人的手背上（没有人会把钢铁制品给他们），对方肯定会“噌”地站起来扬言要操他。很多时候不会，只有在群体突然都来了兴趣的时候，这种想法才会在无尽的无聊和等死中变成现实。  
扣着墙灰，看着一个带头的男人走过人群，他身边一般都会有无数个张牙舞爪想找麻烦的跟班。嘴里五花八门讲着口音不同的英语，西班牙语也有。但是一般母语是俄罗斯那边的人一般都不会有人敢找他们的麻烦。  
最开始是看到有长得不错的，就是让一堆人揪出他站到中央、跪在桌子上、趴在卫生间的吸收台上、隔着防护网对着冷艳或者起哄的狱卒，轮流发泄一顿。毕竟这里没有女人。  
每个人对男人长像好看的定义不同。二三十岁，脸上没什么皱纹的算是长得好看的，稍微年长一点的，身材修长，也可以勉强算上。一般他们最喜欢那种商业犯罪的精英，那帮人平时穿着都比他们整洁，牙齿也比他们白得多，除了实在忍不住一般都不会讲脏话。而且差不多在四五十，年纪一大反抗起来自然没法令一些杀手放在眼里。但是也有年纪逼近四十但还在四十下的人喜欢操那种脸上经常看所有人不爽的年轻小男孩子（可能是二十岁以上，也有接近三十还长着一张二十岁的脸的人）。  
今天的口味还算比较清淡，狱卒看了一眼他们的集体活动，上一次可是拉了三个人被一堆人逼着做各种令人难以直视的姿势然后被其他围观的人灌满了一个小时都洗不干净的精液。反正每天都这样。  
头顶长条的昏暗灯带照在永远看不到自然光的地方里。除了失去灵魂人的目光，只有铁栏杆才能闪亮。  
然而这种行为也正面临着危机，当你逼着眼睛摸着对方脸不用两秒都能猜出对方是谁的时候，这样乏味的往复就会让越来越多人的兴趣感毫无逆转地流失。也许这就像一个人的命一样永远不能持续太久。知道有一天深更半夜，有人被钢铁碰撞的声音从梦里惊醒了。  
那天晚上没睡着的人，感觉自己的身后似乎有三个幽灵经过，没有风声，也没有影子。但是又能听见三个人的脚步声缓慢，就像脚的那头漏水的水龙头的声响。  
他们很久都没有这样的感觉了，这些蠢蠢欲动的人意识到，他们进来了新人。但是此刻谁都没有想要看他长相的欲望。明天一早一样能看到，也许他们现在看，又不知道要忍受多久快速变腻的生活。  
碾死了一只爬到自己床上的虫子，总会有人始终都不愿意在黑暗里睁开眼睛。  
第二天，这个消息就像令人恐惧的谣言一下子传遍了监狱里。这下谁都知道了，他们来了新“伙伴”。  
平时最喜欢寻人搞那些事情的人在人群中仔仔细细的寻找自己不熟悉的面孔。灯光昏暗，也有人眯着眼睛左右回顾，装作漫不经心，其实也对新鲜的事情感兴趣了。一些平时经常被拉出来操的人终于有勇气把自己的脑袋抬起来。充满恶意地寻找那个新来的倒霉家伙。祈祷他被更多人操。  
其实新来的家伙很容易找，刚来的时候，他的身上不会有一种太黑暗的感觉就算有也不会像这些人一样，黑暗中夹杂着点无聊或者绝望。总是那终究是不一样的。就像把一个活人丢在僵尸堆里。新鲜的肉永远吸引沉湎于黑暗之中的无数生灵。  
他们很快就看到了他，他就在很偏远的角落边上坐着。新来的人除非在里面也有认识的人，经过很长一段时间才会抱团。  
所以一帮人走过去，假装打招呼。其实每张脸上都挂着看热闹笑话的表情。  
来者不善的气息像乌云在每个人的头顶上明目张胆地挂着。然而有些人却失去了兴趣走开。  
这，这是一个老家伙。脸上已经有很多皱纹了，身材矮小（比起他们这帮年轻的），没有人有兴趣好心地问他要不要一起聊天，也没人好心的给他建议在这里要注意谁谁谁。所以，只有把操过每个年龄段的人的爱好者才会对这个新的里程碑产生不同寻常的兴趣。  
很快就有更多的人失去了兴趣，但依然有很大一部人想要看这样表演之后会怎样，即使每个人都能猜得出来。  
尽管也有人和他打招呼，但是他谁都没理会，只是默默看着前方，就像前面有自己死亡的预兆一样，双眼充斥着腐朽的气息，也许他已经看过了无数坟墓了。有人伸手拉扯他，他就像刚会过神一样，延迟一秒，再把伸出的手挥开。终于有什么东西流进他的眼睛了一般（可能是他的灵魂），他的蓝色双眼转了一下，嘲讽得看了这一帮人，双手傲慢得交叉，垫着下巴。似乎根被都不在意自己会不会激怒这些自己告诉过无数年轻人不要激怒年轻人的那些年轻人。  
“离我远点。”  
显然他还是没有意识到这些人真的能把他怎样怎样。  
一双双手不由分说拉扯他的胳膊，成功把他拉到地上，其实他并不是没有反抗，在这里有懂心理学的杀手看到这位年长者的瞳孔收缩了一下，就算他的表情能被这个该死的时间打磨地像石头一般不可能变化，生理反应终究会违背身体主人的意志轻松犯贱出卖一切。  
“做梦吧！你别以为自己很强。来到这里的人都一样。”  
“我和我的弟弟一起使用你。”  
可以看出这个老者也是受训过的杀手。靠近他的人一些被弄断手骨一些被踢中膝盖，但是终究寡不敌众，他身上新的狱服已经被判了死刑。  
不知道是谁很快骑在他身上，已经被扒掉裤子的双腿还被人抓着往两边掰开。  
“操！”一堆人兴奋地大喊起来，他们看到这个年龄段的人对着他们大张双腿，还是有很强的视觉冲击力的，毕竟他们看惯了二三十岁的人的屌或者屁股。这个年长的男人身材比一些年轻人还要好，他们判断身材的方法真的很可笑。但是他们还是有人感叹在这张已经被鲜血子弹雕刻笑起来有点恐怖的人的升上看到腹肌。  
“七百美元够买你一夜吗？老婊子？”  
“噢？不是吧，这种老头我不会给他一分！”  
“哈哈哈哈，真的有趣。”  
“他现在可是免费的！”  
“对，免费操，没有人数限制。”  
“你的口味真的重啊。”  
“过来，别装得好像你不感兴趣似地，你之前不也经常跟我聊你上了几个老头吗？你看看这个，保证合你口味。”  
人们吵吵嚷嚷地，甚至不少把手伸进宽松的裤头里把低垂的老二弄硬。  
“喂你叫什么名字？”  
那个男人没有回答，他正在被无数人攥着手，掐着下巴按在地上，有人卡着他的喉咙。手徐徐缩紧，这个男人的开始挣扎，但是没有呼喊。  
可是谁也没有在这个男人的眼睛里看到想要放弃生命的绝望，反而倒是很平静，就像暴风雨前的海面的行船，里面的人冷静看着眼前的海浪节节上升。  
雷电闪烁，巨浪终于扑过来。  
“米克斯，麦克思？马库斯？马库斯吧。”狱卒告诉刚刚问他的人，“但是，对你有什么重要的呢？”  
那个黑头发的男人远远地看着，他是监狱里为数不多没有被拉去当众作为肉便器的人，但是他也从不参与。  
“看你还是喜欢这样吧。”一个人把鸡巴插进他的嘴巴里，另一些人伸手过去撸动他的阴茎。尖笑声在马库斯的耳边炸响。站在一旁的白俄罗斯黑发男子不为所动只是抱着手看着他。  
但是马库斯并没有理会他们。好像已经骑在他身上的人不存在一样。他把头扭向那个站在黑暗中的那个白俄罗斯男子，看起来体格没有别人那么壮，但是没有人惹他。  
马库斯看到他的身后似乎有黑气。就像恶魔居住的地方。黑暗无光。马库斯再看他一眼，他看见这个人咧嘴笑起来了。马库斯忽然觉得毛骨悚然。但是，再定睛一看，这个人已经不见了。只是刚刚出现在眼前的那些黑其还在残留在他刚刚站立的地方。久久没有退散，就像雾一样。明明那么浓，都快突破这个地方的上空的铁板，怎么周围人都好像没看到一般。  
“喂，你走神了。”有人拍拍他的脸，拍得很响，就像肉体之间碰撞的声音一般。  
马库斯回过神，望着他们。还是很多人很介意年纪的，围观的人渐渐走开，扑在他身上的人夜也越来越少了。当最后一个人射在他身上。他躺在或冷或热的精液里。几个腥臊的味道混在一起，到处都是湿淋淋泛着水光，太刺眼。  
如果他是女的肯定没这么快结束。还有人驻足欣赏了一大家的杰作。也有人路过看了他一眼就冷漠走开。谁都还在忙着自己的事情。  
马库斯在地上迟疑了一下，还是起来了。并不觉得屈辱，只是难以理解。他觉得这里充斥着腐朽的气味，而不是如普通监狱一般充斥着暴力和血腥。  
抬头还是没有看到天空，灯光暗淡下来之后，所有人都要回到原来的地方了。有人拿着警棍驱赶他们，虽然没有太暴力但依然带着鄙夷。马库斯走到自己的本永远都不可能到的地方。他虽然没想到自己会沦落至此，但是还是可以接受。  
他注意到离他五六米远的正对面，铁栏杆里正是那个在他被很多人上的时候，身后冒着翻江倒海的黑气的人，就像他把这个世界上的一切月色全部带到了这里一般。他看到他漫不经心地坐在他的床上（比其他人整洁）。  
当他看向那个人白俄罗斯人的时候，看到了他的手在笔画着什么东西。  
双手画一个圆，左手在左手画的半圆范围里不断颤动，好似癫痫，又像在拼劲全力书写什么古老的皱纹。嘴吧开合，不知道他在说什么。  
马库斯感受到了周围的颤动。地面在抖动，如地震一般，似乎有什么庞大的东西从里面冲出来，但是又无法冲破。耳边回荡着古老低沉的回声，他要怀疑自己是不是听错了。因为有人重重撞击过自己的后脑，而且年龄的原因。总是耳鸣听到若有若无的声音。  
低沉的回响像海水一般湿润了他的耳朵。他觉得一丝恐惧，但是有依然朝那里看去。发现那个人消失不见了。接着他很快发现了周围并不是自己刚刚还呆在的地方。他不觉得害怕。也许这都是假的。  
接着他看到了自己脚下是片荒草地，而不远处有个散发令人作呕尸臭的尸体，看起来腐烂了两三天。马库斯还记得这个人，是刚刚，真的就是刚刚，就是那场“欢迎仪式”的最后一个，咬掉他脖子上泪滴的一个。  
“你-来-这-里-是-为-了-找-我。”  
他听见低沉的声音在身后作响，这种低频已经不再是人类声带可以发出来的声音（无论如何），这是来自地狱的声音。黏腻。像怪物在淤泥中翻滚。  
好黑，他看到头顶的月亮亮得像死人被盐酸洗白的骨头。  
马库斯转过身：“你并不需要这样和我讲话。我知道你不想我来找你。”  
“是吗？那你为什么还是来了。”这下是个人的声音。是马库斯最熟悉的人。  
“我只想来看看你怎样了。”  
“带着你的阴谋滚开吧，我不是早就被你杀死了吗？”  
马库斯听见草丛被踩踏的窸窣声，越来越大。这个人在靠近他，只是速度越来越慢，不敢靠近他一般。马库斯看着他走进，一大团黑气在月光下像水波一样慢慢流动到一个人形身上，他看到他走过的地方一片血液被拖行的痕迹，分不清几秒还是几分钟还是几小时的血液血块被拖行。这个人形的身上不停地滚落血液就像他刚掉进血湖里一般，被拖出来。他走得那样艰难，月光让光滑的东西反光，把他的身形勾勒在无边黑暗的画布里。腐朽气味不可闻。但马库斯似乎习以为常。  
“过来点，我看不清你的脸。”马库斯站在那里面对着他，他的声音有点抖，随着约翰每一步的走近，他都觉得自己似乎不能呼吸了。  
当他走到马库斯的眼前，马库斯看到那张脸已经被血污侵蚀了大半，是的，他的脸上爬满了像藤蔓一样纠结在一起的血管状的东西。那种东西看起来已经长在了他的皮肤里。  
“马库斯，你还是如此美丽。”约翰的眼睛散发着淡淡的光，但是远远不及头顶的月亮。他看到马库斯松软的金色头发被时不时的大风撩起又放下。他还记得他们第一次见面的时候。马库斯也如这般，“我-真-羡-慕-你-”他的喉咙又发出了那样的声音。  
“为什么不羡慕你自己呢？”马库斯走过去，搂住他，黏糊糊的东西沾在马库斯一身，是血块，无数的凝结的血块或者血，“你不也如此美丽，没有人像你一般。”  
“我-是-怪-物。”他在马库斯的耳边轻声说，就像微弱的电流窜进马库斯的耳朵里。  
“我-是-怪-物。”他又重复了一边，声音里带满了恨意。  
他的身形突然变得更加高大。血块和那些藤蔓一般的血管向四周蜷曲张开，就像网一样。他后退，远离马库斯，“也许只有你才会觉得我这个样子美丽吧。”  
“看看我。”  
他的身下的血管形状拧成一个个无数死人的惨像。  
“看看我。”  
那些死人的惨像在张口，似乎只要他声领下就会冲上去把马库斯撕碎。  
“看看我。”  
他的眼睛变得和血月一般，月亮也不知道什么时候被他身上冒出的无数黑气遮蔽了。失去光源，马库斯周围一起玩变成了彻底黑暗，除了那双眼，他什么都看不到了。  
他感觉到什么东西缠住了他的手。  
但是他只看到了约翰威克血月一般的眼睛，那种目光他看过太多次，只要约翰他要杀人，这种目光就会像鬼魅一般让人着迷，可见又易忘，但是马库斯能记得。他并不在乎是什么东西困住了他。只是感觉脖子窒息，像被扔进了水里。但是他还是仰着头看着那双眼。约翰威克在拥抱他，在试着杀死他。  
那双眼也在看着他。马库斯知道自己在仰望一个神迹。  
你不是从始至终都那么美丽吗。  
杀神，看看你脚下的人，看看你杀掉的那么多人他们的血液不就堆砌成了你至高无上的王座吗。  
杀了我，让我也成为你的一部分。我不介意。  
马库斯听见约翰的怒吼。就像挪动一块沉重的石头一样艰难。他身上脖子上桎梏消失。马库斯已经到了极限了。再多一秒他就会真的在这里死去。可是这里是哪呢？约翰威克是不是真的呢？  
他还是没有看清约翰威克的脸。  
“让我看看你。”  
黑色的雾气又一点点散去。一点一点，他又看见了那个柔弱的月光。约翰威克的身体又恢复到靠近马库斯之时一般。身上纠缠着那些扯都扯不掉的不属于自己原本部分的血污血管。  
你都已经被高台彻底写进历史里了。你就是一个带着诅咒的神话。一个不管谁念你名字都会觉得害怕的神。这也是你的选择。  
“你已经看不到了。你不可能在再看到那个人。他已经死了。”马库斯看到约翰威克的眼泪。在血污中如此晶莹，但是在瞬间被红色侵染，变成血水。  
“你根本不知道你在哪里吗？”约翰威克抚摸马库斯的脸，用的是自己不再是人类形状的手。马库斯困惑。但他仿佛看见约翰身后出现了一道光，转瞬即逝。  
“你已经死了。”又出现了更强的白光扑向马库斯。  
马库斯再次睁开眼，发现自己还是在那间牢房，只是对面的那个人面部平静。根本都不像是用些无人知道是什么的咒语把他带入一场诡异的幻境里的人。  
那个人也回头看着马库斯，没有出声，只是默默扭开头，还是漫不经心，就像自己 没看到他一样。他还记得自己脑子里最后一句话是约翰威克的声音：“你已经死了。”  
这是怎么回事。  
他的脑海又出现了低鸣，让他头痛。可是对面的那个人并没有察觉到这些。只是和无数光年一样，盯着虚空，他地灵魂似乎还是被约翰威克纠缠在那个旷野。

End  
JOHN WICK  
JOHN WICK/MARCUS MOB/MARCUS  
2020.7.16  
BY SLAVIC PICA  
AO3:Slavic_pica

**Author's Note:**

> I hit the wrong button then all I type is gone.My heart broke. I wrote it before my final exam and finished it today because I don’t want to write it anymore. I forgot many designs after the final exam.


End file.
